


L'amour Courtrois

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Series: On That First Night, I Fell In Love With You [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chivalry, Consensual Underage Sex, Courtly Love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: “Chivalry does not imply that women are powerless. On the contrary, chivalry is an admission of women’s superiority.“ - Beth FantaskeyOnly Jorah could bring that fantastical, Westerosi idea of chivalry to the great grass sea, in the midst of a Dothraki horde.





	1. The Bear and the Maiden Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever written for A Song of Ice and Fire before! I read the books years ago and I've been watching the show a lot more recently. I adore courtly love and the idea behind it, plus it gives buildup and angst (which I also adore). I've loved Jorah and Daenerys since I first read the books, and it makes me really happy to write this. :)  
> ~Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jorah immediately became engrossed in the manners of courtly love and with Daenerys.

Jorah had heard the stories of the little Targaryen princess, whisked away from her Westerosi home before she was even born, and brought to the free cities. The little girl with fair skin and violet eyes and silvery hair who had blood of the dragon and of old Valyria in her veins who would one day come back to Westeros with her older brother as the rightful rulers of the land. Although, he thought the people would unite behind the girl rather than her cruel, ignorant older brother. He was rather pompous and stupid while she had kind-hearted ways and a strong will.

When Jorah saw Daenerys for the first time, she was dressed in a sheer lilac dress, her silvery hair plaited and out of her face, and her eyes scared. She was in a new place, surrounded by men and women she thought to be foreign savages; her husband was the most powerful of the people and was several years her senior, old enough to be her father. Daenerys looked more afraid than ever throughout the revels, but when he approached her, he saw her fear slip away momentarily. The girl’s small hands brushed his as he passed the books to her, and she smiled up sweetly at him when he announced what was in the gift. Jorah was sure he'd never heard someone thank him more profoundly, and it made his old, blue eyes smile genuinely for the first time in many years.

Upon being told that he was also from Westeros, Daenerys’ violet eyes lit up even more, but it was only for a moment. Being whisked away quickly by Illyrio only seemed to hurt the princess more, seeing as the only person who had shown her kindness from her country was rudely pushed away from her company.

When the sun set and cast its pinks and oranges over the sea, Khal Drogo had whisked Daenerys away on her new silver horse for the bedding ceremony. In her eyes, he could see, was the same look of anticipation and distress every maiden on her wedding night wore. He sympathized with her, watching forlornly as she rode off to get her innocence taken by a man who only wanted her body and the thought that he had a beautiful, exotic girl for a wife; Jorah knew the way Dothraki treated their women, and knew that no woman, no princess deserved to be treated that way. He retreated to the outskirts of the revelers with his wineskin in an attempt to keep himself quiet; he didn't want to risk his life by drunkenly protesting the way Drogo was most likely going to treat his Daenerys, the girl he would protect and serve as her knight.

The next morning, Jorah found Daenerys weeping while her new handmaidens comforted her. He would find out later from Jhiqui that she was crying from the soreness and the pain and the blooming bruises on her hips and thighs. Jorah knew how painful it must have been for a girl of only 13 to be with a man like Drogo, who was older and more experienced. On top of it all, she had to ride all day when she wasn't used to _that_ either. The little _khaleesi_ would have to get used to the hard life of the Dothraki.

~~~~~

During the day, Jorah would ride with his neglected protectorate. He would tell her bits of Dothraki culture, get her used to the Dothraki tongue. He would watch as she made gestures and statements worthy of a queen, but she would correct him and say she was a _khaleesi._ In Jorah’s heart, though, Daenerys was his queen and he treated her as such.

Jorah had never felt the need to be so chivalrous for any other woman or girl before Daenerys. Maybe it was because she was lost and had never been shown kindness, but Jorah knew that if anyone was deserving of chivalry, it was her. The girl would often look to him for guidance and translating, and he'd help her in any way he could. More and more, Jorah began to see himself as her advisor and her friend, and whenever she needed his aid, a little rush of satisfaction and warmth went through his chest. He enjoyed being there for his queen, and was not hesitant to assist her. Finally, Jorah knew what all the songs and stories meant about the knights loving their ladies and wanting to honor and serve them until the death; he felt the need, no- _desire_ to please Daenerys and when he couldn't (which wasn't often) it left him feeling useless.

(He still had to keep those little flickers of less than pure, chaste chivalrous love pushed down; Daenerys was only a girl of 13 and she was his queen.)

Every night when they made camp, Jorah sat in his tent with only his wineskin for company. Some nights he would join the other blood riders for a drink and supper, but more often than not, he would be alone. Even spending an hour with them was difficult; he would see Drogo get up every now and then and go to his tent where Daenerys was.

Sometimes, either from his tent or from the fires, Jorah would hear the muffled screams and cries of his queen as Drogo took her in the early dawn. All night, Jorah would hear Daenerys weep alone in her bed with none to comfort her. Jorah wished he could go to her and silence her tears and hold her until she was at ease once more, but he risked his life doing so. If he had been caught with the _khaleesi,_ Khal Drogo would've personally had his head on a pike.

After weeks of hearing Daenerys every night, he mentions to her while they ride of his service and devotion to her as her knight and protector. Daenerys smiles at him with one of her rare smiles these days, and thanks him for being so steadfast in his service to her. Jorah knew she knew all that, but never did Jorah think that his words to her would amount to anything.

The next day at dawn, Jorah heard sniffles and crying in the entrance of his tent, waking him from his sleep. He'd gone to bed hearing Daenerys’ cries from her tent after the lonesomeness of her evening. He sat up in his cot, immediately realizing his shirtlessness, and saw in front of him a shivering Daenerys.

 _“Khaleesi,_ do you require something?” Jorah asked as he reached for his shirt to cover his (rather hairy, Daenerys noticed) upper body.

“Can I stay with you? Just for a bit. I- I don't want to stay there any longer,” Daenerys asked, trying to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

“Of course, _khaleesi,”_ Jorah said. In a moment, Daenerys had shut the tent flap and made her way into Jorah's strong, muscled arms. For once, she felt safe. Secure. Protected.

Daenerys nuzzled into Jorah's chest, inhaling his manly scent that was heady with sweat and horses. She felt her tears subside and her breathing still the longer she was in his arms. He rocked her gently, humming a soothing yet slightly jaunty song to her.

In her chest, Daenerys felt a warmth spread. She hadn't been shown genuine kindness by anyone else since her marriage to Drogo, and it was satisfying to know that her honorable and chivalrous knight Ser Jorah would be there to help her in her time of need.

“Ser Jorah?”

Jorah stopped his humming. “Yes, Daenerys?”

“What song were you humming to me? Just now, I mean,” Daenerys asked, looking up into Jorah's kind blue eyes. They were the color of the ocean she could see from her windows n Pentos. It was like home to look into his eyes. “It soothed me. I was wondering if you had made it up or if it was in those books you had given me.”

Jorah chuckled and swept a silvery curl behind Daenerys’ ear. “You may find it in the books I gave you. It's _The Bear and the Maiden Fair,”_ Jorah confessed.

Daenerys grinned and let out a huff of laughter. “Am _I_ the maiden fair, Ser? Or should I say bear?”

“If you wish to be the maiden fair, _khaleesi,_ then you shall be,” Jorah told her, adjusting his hold on her.  

“So be it, my sweet bear,” declared Daenerys. Jorah felt his heart swell at her pet name, and it brought another smile to his face.

 _I want you to be_ **_my_ ** _maiden fair, my queen,_ Jorah thought. _I will always serve you and protect you and love you._

“Will you sing the song to me?” Daenerys asked, batting her eyes up at Jorah. In that moment, he was reminded of her youth and just how easily she could get away with her innocent request. And so he sang to her. He sang to her softly, making her smile and he felt the mood in the tent become lighter. When he was finished, Jorah felt Daenerys flick her eyes down to his lips and back up to his eyes. He found himself doing the same and immediately felt the need to kiss her. He'd felt the need to do so for a long time.

“May I kiss you, _khaleesi?_ May an honorable, chivalrous, and forever loyal knight kiss his queen?”

There was a silence in the tent as Daenerys considered his proposition. Her heart picked up speed a little and there was a slight wetness between her legs. Jorah's piercing, blue eyes resembled sapphires in the sun that was filtering through the tent and were pleading with her for permission to place a kiss on her lips. A blond strand of hair was falling into Jorah’s eyes and Daenerys reached up to push it back. For a second, Jorah thought that she would grant him the kiss, but he was left wanting.

“I- I couldn’t, Ser Jorah. Not right now, my sweet bear,” Daenerys said. Jorah dipped his head in defeat, mentally kicking himself for not knowing that she would respond in that way; he should have expected it, really. She grazed her fingertips over the swell of his lips and pulled up his chin so they’d be looking into each other’s eyes. “I can offer my knight one respite; I would truly let you kiss me if it wasn’t so late in the morning… I don’t want you or I to get into trouble, sweet bear.”

“What is my respite, _khaleesi?’_ Jorah asked, pulling Daenerys closer to his body. Daenerys gave Jorah a little smile before lifting up and pressing the sweetest and lightest of kisses on Jorah’s cheek, searing his skin and bringing a smile to his face.

“Was that enough to satiate you, my sweet knight?” Daenerys asked him as she moved out of his arms and stood. She cupped his cheek and brought it up to meet her face, enjoying the slightly scruffy feel of his beard beneath her palm.

“Of course, my queen,” Jorah said, his heart singing and praising his adoration for her even as she snuck out of his tent.


	2. Vaes Dothrak: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of filler, but necessary for chapter three!  
> ~Hunter

Jorah could not bear to leave Daenerys’ side following that morning where she came to his tent. He followed her around camp, hand on the hilt of his sword and constantly scanning for any would-be attackers; he'd even taken to riding closer to her with his hand on his sword, too. Daenerys pointed out his change of behavior to him, to which Jorah blushed and said he was merely trying to prove to his queen that he would protect her and serve her dutifully. 

He found that Daenerys began coming to his tent following her supper nightly and leaving before midnight to spend time with him. She would sometimes bring the books he gave to her, and he would read or (try to) sing to her the ones she liked best. They made her smile and laugh, which was more than she did during the day. Jorah loved seeing her delighted and content as she lay with her head in his lap and looking up at him. He didn't dare to make another advance on her, but his love for her multiplied the more the days passed. There wasn't a day he ceased to remind her of his devotion and his undying fealty for her. 

Daenerys, too, found herself growing more in love with Jorah. His declarations of protection and honor only made her yearn for him even more, for his chivalric manner was her only saving grace in a world full of undignified, often savage people. Compared to the way her husband treated her, with little regard except for when he wanted to mount her, Jorah was the sweet and honorable knight from all of the songs and stories they had read together. 

Jorah figured he must have some greater importance in Daenerys’ life when she told him she was with child; he was the first to know. When she took his large hands in her small ones and placed them on her barely-swelled belly, he could feel the increased heat and the tremors within her. It pained him to know that she was carrying another man's child, but he swore to always protect her well-being, and that included her child. 

~~~~~

When the horde stopped in Vaes Dothrak for the crones to bless Daenerys and Drogo’s child, Jorah was already fed up with Viserys and his ignorant behavior. He called Daenerys, his own sister, a whore and demanded that Jorah strike her and teach her a lesson. By the end, he'd been walking or riding in the cart with those not fit to ride horses. Even after Daenerys had convinced Drogo to allow Viserys to ride at the front again, Viserys was still ungrateful and cruel. 

The day for Daenerys to be presented in front of the crones and name her child soon arrived. Viserys was nowhere in sight, gods be good; he would've interjected and ruined the ceremony anyways. Jorah watched as Daenerys ate the horse heart in front of the crones, watching with bated breath as she struggled to eat the whole thing. He prayed to the Warrior for her, to give her strength, and when she got the last bit of the heart down, he let out a sigh of relief. Watching her step into the pool bare made Jorah crave her, and he attempted to hide his growing manhood as the ceremony concluded. When he watched as Drogo pulled her out of the pool and took her in front of everyone, he felt a twinge of jealousy and anger, but he remembered the words he had told Daenerys a long time ago: there is no privacy in the  _ khalasar.  _

(That didn't stop him from retreating to his tent before the feast and pleasuring himself to the thought of Daenerys riding him the way Doreah taught her.)

At the feast that night, the blood riders and Drogo permitted Jorah to sit with them around the middle fire, naming his skills with the sword the reason for his place of honor. Daenerys, though, seemed troubled as to the location of her brother. It was rumored that Viserys went off to the Western Market with a longsword- a taboo in Vaes Dothrak since free men’s blood was not to be spilled and weapons were not to be carried.

The tipping point was reached when Viserys came storming in, demanding to be sat with the other  _ khals.  _ Jorah rolled his eyes at the stupid, ignorant boy and wished he would just listen and learn his place for once, but it was in vain. Despite his yelling in Viserys’ ear and his demands that Viserys just do what he was told, Jorah could not get the other man to listen to him. Finally finished with his ego, Jorah toppled Viserys to the floor.

But Viserys had another idea; he drew his sword and directed it at Daenerys, threatening to rip her open and kill her child. Jorah wished he had his sword so he could kill Viserys right then and there for even thinking of attacking his queen. he felt utterly helpless, and the need to protect Daenerys was the only thought in his mind; he reached for his phantom sword, just to give him peace of mind, but it did no use. Drogo took charge, “crowning” Viserys with a helmet of molten gold, killing and burning him with the heat. 

When Daener ys visited Jorah in his tent that night, as she always did, Jorah knelt at her feet, weeping that he could not protect his queen that night and that he should've been able to serve her better. Daenerys placed a soothing, comforting hand on his shoulder as he sobbed into her knees. It was the most vulnerable she'd ever seen him, on his knees and declaring fealty and devotion unto her again and again, dozens of times over, reminding her of his pledge to serve her.

"Do not cry, sweet bear. You did all that you could, and I know that you would do anything to protect me," Daenerys said to Jorah, lifting him to meet her gaze. She gave him a smile, and he collected himself before standing before her. Daenerys looked more beautiful than ever in her Dothraki clothes, her once pale skin now tanned from the sun, and her silver hair pulled back in several braids.

"So long as I do not displease my queen," Jorah said, affirming her statement to ease himself. Her violet eyes twinkled up at him, into his blue ones, and she cupped his cheek before bringing him closer. Daenerys laid her lips on Jorah's, giving him a chaste and loving kiss that seared his mouth. Jorah placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close and keeping her in place. When she shivered against him, he felt blood and heat rush to his groin like it had earlier. Daenerys felt a slickness between her thighs and a burning desire for Jorah in that moment, but she dared not do anything tonight; her son was just named the Stallion Who Mounts the World, and she did not want to be caught in a compromising position with another man. Her consummation with Jorah would have to wait. 

Pulling away, Jorah apologized for growing hard against her; it was just the effect she had on him, and he couldn't help it. With a blush, she assured him it was nothing.

"I must go now. I just wanted to kiss my knight and thank him for his support tonight," Daenerys declared. Jorah bowed to her, but when he rose again, she pulled him close and whispered in his ear that Viserys was no true dragon, for dragons do not burn. Her words were erotic in a way Jorah never thought could be possible.


	3. Vaes Dothrak: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I may write more for this ship in the future, but right now I'm thinking about a SanSan story.
> 
> ~Hunter

After her altercation with Viserys, Daenerys permitted Jorah to always be by her side and not leave her; he regretted not being there to defend her when Viserys pointed the sword at her and she figured it was her way of making it up to him. Her handmaidens had taken a liking to him, asking him about Westeros and his travels. He accompanied them when they went to the market and stood guard outside Daenerys’ tent. Watching her be happy and safe warmed his heart and made him in turn feel the same way. After a harsh beginning, it was only fitting that Daenerys enjoy her life with her people, without having to worry about her brother; she had a son to rule now. 

Jorah and Daenerys still spent time alone together in the evenings, talking and enjoying each other's company. Jorah longed to kiss her again, but wanted to wait for Daenerys to initiate; it just seemed right, seeing that he served at her pleasure. Daenerys, too, had been wanting to kiss him, but she could never find the right time. Part of her wanted to sit in his lap and just kiss him, but she's had more caution and self-control than the other girls in the horde. 

One evening, Daenerys was curled to Jorah's side as he read her a story from one of her books, one about the Night’s Watch. She couldn't help staring at his lips, pink and slightly chapped, and felt the urge to kiss him. When Jorah came to a pause, Daenerys pulled his face towards her. 

“I would like a kiss, my knight,” Daenerys requested. Jorah let the book slip from his hands to the ground and pulled Daenerys into his lap, making her yelp at the surprise of being moved. 

“Anything my queen requests,” Jorah complied, kissing her willing mouth. He felt her small hands cup both his cheeks and pull his lips up to hers better, and his hold on her waist tightened. Daenerys combed her fingers in Jorah's thinning blond hair, tugging on it and twirling it between her fingers. Her other hand moved down his chest, feeling the hard muscle and chest hair beneath her palm. 

Jorah's fingers slipped up the back of  Daenerys’ painted leather vest, feeling the smooth skin beneath his calloused fingers. Teasingly, she rolled her hips against his, making him choke back a groan. Like the night she first kissed him, he grew slightly hard at the contact and had to stop himself from rutting against her like an animal. No, he wouldn't do that; he would lay her down on his bed and worship her like the queen and goddess she was to him. 

“Oh,  _ khaleesi,  _ I need you,” Jorah said breathlessly when they pulled away. Daenerys saw lust-blown eyes, ringed with a thin circle of blue, looking back into hers. Jorah was a man possessed, and he needed Daenerys as soon as she would allow him to have her. 

“I'm mad for you, my queen. It makes me sick to see you with another man and to know he would never be as devoted to you as I am,” Jorah said, toying with one of the braids in her hair. 

“If you can prove yourself to me, then I will come to share your bed,” Daenerys complied. Even though she burned for him, she didn't want to give herself up to him just yet. A show of protection would prove himself, and she knew that with a target on her and Rhaego’s heads now, the threats would happen more. 

Jorah almost balked at her response, but it seemed more than fair; he had to prove just how much he wanted to protect her and where his need to do so came from to have her. “I would do anything to earn your love, my  _ khaleesi,”  _ Jorah complied, moving a silvery curl behind Daenerys’ ear and readjusting her so that she was no longer straddling his lap, but rather lying in it. 

“Don't think you won't be able to be with me, Ser. Because you will, one day,” Daenerys said with a reassuring voice. “I know you'll prove yourself to me.” She gave him a kiss on his cheek, and curled into him. Jorah was reminded of the first night where Daenerys came to his tent and asked to be with him; the night where he comforted her and dried her tears from her cheeks, back when she seemed like only a young girl to him. Now, though, Daenerys was like a woman grown, carrying a child and leading a  _ khalasar _ at only 14. He admired her more than he had admired any other woman, not just because she was his queen, but because she was so strong and dynamic. 

~~~~~

In the markets one day, Daenerys and her handmaidens came across a wine merchant who spoke the Common Tongue, a consolation to Daenerys, who now usually spoke rough Dothraki when she was among her people. The merchant drew her in with compliments and sweet words, but Jorah watched the scene in suspicion. He caught sight of the merchant bowing and scurrying off to find a cask for Daenerys. Daenerys accepted the cask; Jorah walked briskly to her side and cut in. She should know better than to accept gifts from strangers, especially when she had a target on her head (according to the letter he had just received). 

“I have a thirst. Open it, wineseller,” Jorah said firmly. He held Daenerys back with just a slight amount of force on her forearm. He was sure it was poisoned. The merchant’s demeanor was suspicious, and Jorah wished to the gods that he had his sword to slit the merchant’s throat already. When the merchant kept insisting that the cask was only meant for Daenerys and not for “the likes of him” and that he would not drink his own wares, Jorah knew that he was guilty. 

“You  _ will  _ drink,” Daenerys said with a cold, unmoving voice that sent a chill down Jorah's spine. It seemed for a moment the merchant would drink the wine, but he splashed it at Daenerys and attempted to throw the cask towards her and hurt her. Jorah pushed Daenerys out of the way and into her handmaiden’s arms as he saw the cowardly merchant try and run away before getting stopped. 

Jorah looked back to Daenerys, who was being helped up. She had a steadying hand on her swollen abdomen, in some kind of maternal protection for her unborn child. Jorah rushed to her and swept her into his arms, holding her close to him as she stroked the swell of her belly and tried to calm her restlessly moving child inside of her. Jorah picked her up, allowing her slender arms to go around his neck, and walked. Daenerys pressed her face into Jorah's neck, and he could feel her wet tears on his skin and the fear in her bones. 

When they returned to the campsite, Daenerys dismissed her handmaidens and bloodriders to be alone with Jorah. When she asked if it was Robert Baratheon who attempted to kill her, Jorah solemnly confirmed; just this once, he was able to save his queen from poisoning, but other times he may not be so lucky.

“Oh,  _ khaleesi,  _ do not take gifts from strangers. You had me so worried, and I thought I would lose you.” Jorah lovingly ran his thumb over her cheek and chastely kissed her forehead. 

“I- I didn't know, Ser. I should've known better, trusted my better judgement. The Usurper has rats and snakes all over this land to do his bidding,” Daenerys said, scolding herself and letting a few more salty tears run down her cheeks. 

“Don't talk like that. You did what any other would have done, but in the future,” Jorah tilted her chin up, “be careful. Especially when I or your husband is not there by your side.” Daenerys nodded and they shared an embrace, her petite body tucked into the hard muscle of his; Daenerys felt at home in the strong arms of her sweet bear-knight, Jorah; he was all she had of Westeros. 

“Ser Jorah, I believe you have proved yourself to me,” Daenerys said to Jorah once her tears subsided and she felt calm. “I promised you myself if you could prove your fealty and devotion to me, and I think you saving me from near death is enough to warrant that.”

“But,  _ khaleesi,  _ you had such a close call this afternoon. I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of your state,” Jorah assured her. Daenerys didn’t seem to mind, though; she stroked down his chest, tangling her fingers in his chest hair and slipping her hand back up his torso to cup his scruffy cheek.

“I want to, Jorah. I want you,” Daenerys said, conviction in her voice and fire in her violet eyes. He could tell she truly wanted him, and if she was consenting and wanting, he wouldn’t deny her.

“Anything for my queen,” Jorah said, laying her down on the bed running his hand down her side. He felt her skin jump and prickle into gooseflesh as he did so and leant down to claim a kiss from her lips. Daenerys arched up to reach his lips and clutched the fabric of his shirt. Jorah licked Daenerys’ lower lip and her mouth fell open. He pushed his tongue forward and touched it to Daenerys’, feeling the girl tremble below him. Jorah kissed down her jaw and neck, over her surging pulse. With nervous fingers, Jorah untied the laces on the side of her vest with little success before Daenerys sat up and finished it off herself. Jorah watched in awe as she removed her top and sat before him on her bed with her chest bare. Her small, barely-budded breasts fit her petite frame well and the slight swell of her belly where her child lay made her all the more beautiful, more beautiful than when he had first met her as just a maid of 13. Though she was now 14, she retained that beautiful innocence and charm and the mere sight of her was making him hard in his breeches and he had to gulp to keep himself calm. 

“You too, Ser Jorah. Take off your clothes,” Daenerys said, eyeing him down with a cock of her eyebrow. Jorah smirked and unlaced his doublet before tossing it to the side. Daenerys watched him with earnest, shifting in her place as her arousal grew and as Jorah stripped off his shirt. Jorah wandered his hands down to his abdomen, right above the laces of his breeches.

“Do you want me to go on,” Jorah paused,  _ “my queen?” _

“Well,  _ your queen _ commands it,” Daenerys said with a cock of her eyebrow. The pair shared a smile, one that came with the ease of being around each other, and each began to make quick work of their remaining clothes. Before long, they were completely and totally bare in front of each other; Daenerys stole a glance at Jorah's hardening cock and felt a shiver in her spine. Jorah wasn't as long as Drogo, but he was still thick and substantial. He stroked himself once, maintaining eye contact with Daenerys, and gave her a wink. She felt her face get hot at his gesture. 

Jorah pulled Daenerys into his lap so that she was straddling his waist, fitting their bodies together. Daenerys leant in for a passionate kiss, feeling Jorah wrap his arms about her body and respond to the kiss, giving her what she needed from him. Daenerys ground up against Jorah, feeling him hot and hard against her stomach. 

Their bodies were so different: young and old, small and large, smooth and calloused, slim and muscled. But inside, they both yearned for home; maybe that’s what drew them together, and seeing the other was like home personified. It’s why they dared not to let each other go and why Jorah most of all wanted Daenerys safe. It’s because  _ she  _ was his home and his everything. He needed her more than he could say, even to himself.

Daenerys pulled away from their heated kiss to look upon Jorah’s face. She saw (and certainly felt) his desire, and there was no doubt that she desired him in the same way, but she still felt nervous. This was her first time with a man she dearly loved, a man who honored and protected her from all harm; a man who loved her as a queen and a woman both. 

“Do you not want to continue? I can leave now, if you would like me to-”

“Don't leave, Ser,” Daenerys interrupted. “Could you make love to me?” There was a moment where she felt embarrassed for asking, but Jorah’s reaction reassured her and melted any feelings of awkwardness away.

“Have you never been made love to?” Jorah asked as he slowly pressed her back to the bed and travelled his lips down her body. Drogo had never done this with her, but she could already feel the flames of desire in her belly. Between her thighs was slick and warm, just like how it had been that night she first kissed him. 

“I would like to think not,” Daenerys said, breathing becoming more labored as Jorah kissed the insides of her thighs, coming closer and closer to her sensitive nub. Jorah flicked out his tongue and licked her nub softly, bringing forth a gasp from Daenerys’ mouth, before looking right up at her. 

_ He is like the bear in that song, licking the honey of my desire,  _ Daenerys thought as she and Jorah shared a gaze. It was silly, she knew, but it only made sense after Jorah explained it to her one night as they sat talking. 

“Well I am the most lucky to have the honor to be your first, my queen,” Jorah said with a gentle voice as he slowly opened her legs up for him to bury his head between them. Slowly, he licked up her slit and teased her nub with the tip of his tongue. He could feel her squirming above him and pressing his head closer to her. With a fingertip, Jorah traced around Daenerys’ entrance before gently easing his finger inside of her, feeling her warm, wet walls around his finger. 

“A-another, please,” Daenerys panted, needing to feel more of Jorah inside of her. She hadn't realized until now just  _ how much  _ she craved his touch, and she never wanted him to stop touching and kissing her. He obliged, and the slight stretch made her whine high in her throat and grip the furs below her. 

When Daenerys felt his fingers slip into her, her breath caught and pushed down onto them, desperate for more. As Jorah continued to suck and tease her nub with his tongue and thumb, he slid his fingers in and out in a languid, slow manner that had her humming in contentment. Hearing his queen in pleasure above him sent a wave of satisfaction through his chest and into Jorah's groin, and he felt himself get harder. He wanted to rut against the bed, but he was a man grown and not some green boy with his first woman. 

“Ser Jorah,  _ please, _ I'm close,” Daenerys said, running her fingers through Jorah's thinning blond hair to pull his mouth closer to her. Jorah gripped her hips tighter and fucked her with his tongue before gently scraping his teeth up her slit. For the slightest moment, he bit down on her nub and made her gasp before clamping a hand over her mouth to ensure nobody outside heard her. His bite had her jerking against his mouth and gripping his hair as she came, licks of pleasure going all over her body, inside and out. 

Jorah rose so that he was over her once more and caught her lips in a kiss. Daenerys could taste her essence on his mouth and melted under him. She could faintly feel Jorah skim his calloused fingers up her side to her breast before running his thumb along the sensitive underside, near the thin skin of her ribs. Jorah could feel Daenerys shaking with the aftershocks of her climax, and knew it would not be her first one. 

“Can I go on,  _ khaleesi?”  _ Jorah asked, gently nudging open Daenerys’ legs so he could fit between them. Daenerys shivered when she felt his hard cock pressed against her, and felt herself grow damper between her legs. 

“You can call me by my name when we're like this, Jorah,” Daenerys said. She hoped it would relax Jorah and keep him more level-headed in their erotic moment. 

“Well, Daenerys,” Jorah paused and brought Daenerys’ small body flush to his larger one, “can I go on?”

Daenerys felt a pounding in her chest that she never felt with Drogo, and for the first time in their encounter, she was nervous. Her body tensed and she breathed slowly, trying to clear her mind and adjust to the fact that She paused for a moment, but then saw a kind, gentle intensity in Jorah's blue eyes, pleading for her to let him go on. 

Daenerys wrapped her legs around Jorah's waist, pulling him closer to her. “Yes, you may,” Daenerys said. Jorah positioned himself over her small body, and meeting her violet eyes in an intense gaze, he pushed into her and watched as she let out a pent-up breath, her tensed limbs uncurling over the bed. Daenerys felt the stretch of Jorah's cock in her, but the sting was brief. Jorah let out a groan from deep in his throat as he felt Daenerys around him in a way he only dreamed about. He'd denied women who were offered to him, just so he could have Daenerys. It had been so long since he'd properly been with a woman, and now that the woman was Daenerys, he wasn't sure if he would last. 

“Move, Jorah…” Daenerys prompted, her words breathy and labored. She placed her small hand on his face, her thumb brushing his lips; the position connected their gaze and Jorah experimentally rocked his hips against Daenerys, finding she matched them with rocks of her own. It was like she knew his body and every movement he would make before he did. Jorah brought a hand down between their bodies as he continued to steadily thrust into her and circled over her sensitive nub, making a reedy whine come from her throat and making her back arch. 

In the warm air of the tent and in the soft furs of the bed, Jorah felt himself falling deeper in love with Daenerys. Every movement and every second with her like  _ this  _ was sending him over the edge. Daenerys’ soft moans and sighs were music to his ears, and the way she dug her nails into his skin stung in a pleasurable way; he desperately needed more of Daenerys. 

“Daenerys, hold on tightly,” Jorah said as he momentarily stopped his movements. He could've sworn he heard her whimper in discontent. When he turned so that Daenerys was on top of him and they were face to face, he moved his hands to her waist and said,“I want you on top, my queen.”

Daenerys felt a rush of blood go to her core at his words. Now, they were sitting, her in his lap and their faces so close they could feel the other’s breath. Daenerys leaned in, kissing Jorah before she rolled her hips, feeling more of Jorah's cock inside of her. Jorah let out an aroused growl, gripping tighter onto Daenerys’ hips to help her move. Daenerys wanted to chuckle, noticing his resemblance to an actual bear in that moment with his growl, but didn't want to spoil the moment. She clung tighter to him as they moved in tandem, feeling her heart swell as he started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear about how beautiful she was and how much he adored her. The sweet words weakened her, and she felt herself slipping closer to her climax.

“Jorah,  _ bear,”  _ Daenerys sighed, her head in the crook of his neck. 

“Are you close, Daenerys? Do you want me to touch you?” Jorah said as he slowed his hips and brought one hand between their bodies. 

_ “Yes,”  _ Daenerys said breathily, leaning into Jorah's hand. His slender fingers, calloused and rough, found her nub and rubbed her there. She cried out and squeezed her walls tight around Jorah, making him buck up his hips in surprise. They continued to kiss, messily now, before Daenerys pulled away and moaned as she came, body shuddering in pleasure. 

Jorah cradled Daenerys in his arms as he continued to slowly thrust into her. She nestled her face into his neck, holding fast onto him. The position let Jorah bury his nose in her perfumed hair, the sweet and spicy smell intoxicating. 

“Daenerys, I'm going to spill,” Jorah stuttered as his hips became erratic. His heart was racing and the edges of his vision were going white. 

“Spill in me, Jorah,” Daenerys said in a needy voice, clearly being driven by her lust and need for him. Moments later, Jorah climaxed, gripping Daenerys’ hips tight and saying her name breathlessly into her silvery hair. Daenerys moaned at the feeling of being filled by Jorah, and could already feel his seed spilling down the inside of her thighs. Jorah slipped his cock out of her, causing more of his seed to spill out of her, but he laid her back down on the bed with his arms around her. Together, the pair panted and came down from their highs while still tangled in the other's embrace. Daenerys felt fire go through her veins, and let out a long sigh. Jorah kissed Daenerys’ smooth, pale shoulders as he grew calm before bringing up Daenerys’ chin to look into her eyes. 

“I love you, sweet bear,” Daenerys said, words hazy and dipped in pleasure. Her pink lips were parted in a small smile and her violet eyes were still lust-blown. Jorah grinned and pressed a kiss to Daenerys’ forehead. 

“I love you too, Daenerys,” Jorah replied before closing in to kiss her again. In that moment, everything else fell away and for the first time in years, Jorah felt like he was home. 


End file.
